


you just forgot your one pet name for me

by s4dlik3_mrme



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Songfic, They Might Be Giants - Freeform, in the incubator because its lovely, mentions of jarrich, sad gilfoyle :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s4dlik3_mrme/pseuds/s4dlik3_mrme
Summary: gilfoyle tries to offer reparations in the form of normal relationship things that he hadn't been so good at providing before. but it turns out that sentimental stuff truly doesn't suit him (at all).
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	you just forgot your one pet name for me

**Author's Note:**

> i’m writing this at 1 in the morning while listening to music so i don’t know if it’s gonna be the best but ykw, i don’t really care. pet name is one of my favorite tmbg songs and i just NEEDED to write this.

gilfoyle and dinesh had been together for exactly one year as of wednesday. it was thursday evening when gilfoyle realized this.

he had never been good at romance or any of the mushy stuff. he just did whatever felt natural. but when he realized what day it was, he decided it was time to step outside his comfort zone a bit.

”hey. dinesh.” he said to the mirror. practicing. he’d never done that before, at least not to prepare a talk with dinesh. “how’s it going, babe?” that word felt wrong in his mouth. it wasn’t a thing he wanted to say. he said it over and over but it was still uncomfortable. 

he couldn’t use “darling,” because jared said that to richard all the time. the last thing gilfoyle wanted to do was turn into _jared._ ugh. “doll” was just too 50s. he didn’t want to say “honey,” or “sweetie.” those were too lovey for a casual conversation to begin with. 

fuck it, who cares.

"hey, uh...boo," gilfoyle winced as the word left his mouth, but he couldn't take it back now. he was leaned against the kitchen doorframe looking across at dinesh, typing away on his laptop. 

dinesh looked up almost immediately, not allowing gilfoyle to get another word in. "what the fuck did you just call me,"

gilfoyle's face went red. he blushed, he actually blushed! “shut up. i just...i wanted to apologize for—”

“apologize for forgetting our one-year anniversary? yeah, message received, never do it again.”

“i haven’t even said the fucking apology yet!” despite the tone of his words, his voice was quite soft. “anyway, i’m sorry for missing it, i really am, i just...i forgot.”

”oh, i get it, conveniently, you just forgot something as important as this?” dinesh asked rhetorically, as sarcastic as ever

”i know you’re upset but—” gilfoyle’s voice cracked slightly; dinesh didn’t seem to notice.

”you promised you’d write it down somewhere! you didn’t even care enough about this bullshit apology to buy some, like, flowers or something?” 

then, something happened: gilfoyle started to cry.

“i just...i’m sorry. fuck,” he sniffed. “i’m so sorry, i fucked up so badly this time.”

dinesh stood up and walked over to him. he brushed gilfoyle’s hair out of his face and stood on his toes in order to press a soft kiss to his cheek. “i didn’t think you were going to get so upset. i’m not mad, i know you forget things. i was just disappointed.”

gilfoyle nodded, hitting his leg with his right hand rhythmically and wiping his face with his left. “that’s almost worse,” he said, trying to laugh.

dinesh shrugged. “i don’t think it suits you anyway, all that relationship-y stuff. i’d rather you hit me than, like, ‘kiss me under the moonlight’ or something.”

“i can do both.”

dinesh rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. gilfoyle smiled and kissed back, grabbing at the front of dinesh’s polo shirt before pulling away.

“do you wanna go somewhere for dinner?”

”sure”

gilfoyle was already back to his normal self, still hitting himself in the leg, using his other hand to keep a protective grip on dinesh’s shirt, he said “alright then...what did i call you? i forgot”

”you forgot your one pet name for me?”

”shut up, what the fuck was it?” gilfoyle suppressed a smile. he tightened his grip on the shirt playfully.

“i think it was ‘boo.’ don’t say it again though, i swear to god,” dinesh gave gilfoyle a warning look.

”whatever you say, babe...” he let go of the shirt.

dinesh sighed. “you know what, i actually don’t hate that one.”

”i do.”

”no, you don’t.”

”and you think saying that will get me to admit i’m wrong? have we really been together a year?”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk i didn’t know how else to end it. tbh i’m very disappointed with the outcome and there was so much else i could’ve done with it given the song i based it on. but whatever, it’s fine.  
> follow me on twitter: @MUS1CJ4IL. i talk mainly about other stuff (they might be giants, mostly) but i’m also rlly cool 😎


End file.
